


Il cavaliere dimenticato

by weeping_ice



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-31
Updated: 2009-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeping_ice/pseuds/weeping_ice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La gloria dei padri è direttamente proporzionale alle loro aspettative per i figli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il cavaliere dimenticato

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating:** per tutti  
>  **Tipologia:** One shot.  
>  **Lunghezza:** 3042 parole (Criticoni), quattro facciate, un capitolo  
>  **Avvertimenti:** death  
>  **Genere:** malinconico, introspettivo  
>  **Beta:** [Galadwen](http://www.serintage.com/ufficio/viewuser.php?nick=Galadwen)  
>  **Disclaimer:** Trama, personaggi, luoghi e tutti gli elementi che questa storia contiene, sono una mia creazione e appartengono solo a me.  
>  **Credits:** l'immagine che mi ha ispirata questa storia è [questa](http://www.flickr.com/photos/8078381@N03/3756934527/). Personalmente l'ho trovata subito molto suggestiva e malinconica (e poi, diciamocelo, ho avuto culo perché era abbastanza semplice come spunto).  
>  Per i nomi dei luoghi mi sono aiutata con questo [sito](http://www.squid.org/rpg-random-generator%E2%80%9D)  
>  **Note dell'Autore:** ho già spiegato che questa non era la mia prima scelta, ma è stata la prima storia stesa. Perché allora non ho proposto subito questa? Per un semplice motivo, non mi convinceva qualcosa, che poi ho scoperto essere la struttura del flash-back che risultava completamente alienato al resto della narrazione.  
>  Come dite? Non ve ne fregava nulla? Beh, io avevo voglia di cianciarne XD.  
>  **Introduzione alla Storia:** la gloria dei padri è direttamente proporzionale alle loro aspettative per i figli

Il sole calava dolcemente sulla baia, mentre il vento agitava le fronde dei salici mischiando l'odore di resina e di erba seccata al sole con quello muschiato e di salsedine della costa rocciosa. Da qualche parte, oltre i campi di lavanda che si estendevano d'innanzi a lui, il rintocco delle campane richiamava i fedeli alla preghiera della sera, quasi accompagnando in una dissonanza sacrilega la prima canzone oscena della serata di una compagnia di braccianti diretta con ogni probabilità alla taverna.  
Sir Anthony di Guardianpeak sospirò mentre sentiva il costoso bastone da passeggio affondare nel terreno, reso fangoso dalle abbondanti piogge degli ultimi giorni. Mentre si prodigava per liberare il costoso accessorio di faggio, un abbaiare furioso lacerò l'aria. Pochi passi avanti a lui il cane Marla fiutava l'aria umida, prendendosi però ogni tanto del tempo per spaventare qualche intrepido gabbiano o richiamare il proprio padrone, ormai troppo vecchio per tenerle il passo.  
Ma non era tanto vecchio per capire che quella bestia era stata uno spreco d'oro, pensò, osservandola correre intorno ad una roccia, visibilmente incapace di terrorizzare il gabbiano che vi stava appollaiato. Quella cagna era adatta alla caccia tanto quanto un uomo lo sarebbe stato per la tessitura.  
L'aveva ormai raggiunta, deciso questa volta a darle una lezione, quando Marla riuscì finalmente a far levare l'indesiderato pennuto, mentre lo stridio di questo si levava sempre più alto, sommandosi all'accozzaglia di rumori che non davano tregua a quella calda serata d'agosto. Nei campi vicini, infatti, dei bambini giocavano ancora a rincorrersi tra i covoni di fieno urlando a squarciagola, quasi fossero consapevoli che quelli sarebbero stati gli ultimi giochi della stagione, e nel mentre un gruppo di lavandaie risaliva dal fiume con le ceste colme di panni, la maniche della camiciole arrotolate e dei veli di semplice fattura a coprire le chiome, chiacchierando e ridendo in modo che lui reputava esagerato.  
Il vecchio grugnì, colpendo con il bastone il fianco dell'animale che uggiolando si allontanò velocemente da lui, aumentando la cacofonia di quel momento, così tipica dei sereni abitanti della sua terra e che tanto lo infastidiva. Era una vera fortuna che anche quell'estate torrida fosse ormai agli sgoccioli: presto i campi sarebbero stati abbandonati in favore dei vigneti, al momento carichi di grappoli acerbi. E quando anche i filari non avrebbero più offerto lavoro, pensò, finalmente sarebbe stato troppo freddo per intrattenersi sulla costa, disturbando le riflessioni serali della buona gente, e l'unica attrattiva sarebbero stati i mercanti che dalla città giungevano nelle minuscole piazze di paese con il solito carico di tessuti pesanti per l'inverno per i contadini e qualche incunabolo1 per i vecchi nobili che, senza dubbio, si sarebbero annoiati nelle fredde serate passate davanti ai focolari delle loro magioni. Sicuramente in molti avrebbero bussato alla porta di un vecchio come lui, proponendogli un testo antico per alleviare la sua solitudine ed occupare le sue giornate, ormai vuote; cosa potrebbe mai fare un anziano e rispettabile signore nelle sue giornate, se non desiderare la compagnia di un buon testo?  
Vecchio, la fedele Marla non era l'unica, in fondo, a ritenerlo ormai un rudere dell'era passata, incapace di comprendere la nuova realtà del mondo. E nonostante tutto questo, alla faccia dell'isolamento a cui tutti volevano costringerlo, in quella tranquilla estate di campagna lui era l'unico realmente consapevole della guerra che, oramai, si profilava all'orizzonte.  
 _E in fondo è giusto così_ , pensò, lisciandosi con le dita la lunga barba e perdendo lo sguardo in un punto oltre l'orizzonte. _Il popolo non parte per la guerra, e finché questa non tocca i campi e le loro donne, per loro è un semplice scenario nel canto dei bardi di passaggio alla taverna, esattamente come il re nelle loro menti diviene una mera figura mitologica, forse perfino meno tangibile del Dio raffigurato nelle loro chiesette di campagna e sicuramente meno reale del signorotto del luogo.  
E' proprio così, il popolo non conosce la guerra finché questa non bussa alla sua porta, ma noi nobili non possiamo concederci questo lusso; noi dobbiamo addestrarci anche se essa ancora non ci minaccia e dobbiamo essere pronti a sacrificarle i nostri figli._  
I figli... Se solo pensava a come aveva lasciato partire Oscar appena due mesi prima, gli salivano ancora le lacrime agli occhi. Mai, in tante onorate generazioni al servizio di quella terra, il loro salone aveva assistito ad una scena tanto patetica e sicuramente non da parte di un cavaliere e da colui che avrebbe dovuto dimostrarsi il suo erede.  
Che Iddio potesse avere pietà di lui, ma poteva ancora sentirsi mentre lo pregava, quasi fosse stato un infante a cui era stato tolto il nuovo cucciolo, da tempo destinato alla caccia.  
“Ti supplico, Oscar, dammi ascolto.”  
Nella sua mente il lampo improvviso di quella supplica lo riportò immediatamente a quella sera, quasi gli astri avessero fermato prima del tempo il loro perpetuo movimento.  
Il suo giovane rampollo si stagliava davanti alla vetrata che dava sul parco e Sir Anthony era sicuro fosse consapevole dello sguardo del vecchio signore di quella contrada, seduto sullo scranno posto davanti al camino di pietra ancora spento, anche se non riusciva a vederne l'espressione; tutto ciò che riusciva a scorgere del figlio da quella sua posizione erano i lunghi capelli biondo cenere che ricadevano sulla camicia di lino bianca e le larghe spalle, ancora non segnate da cicatrici di guerra.  
Come incapace di fermarsi, la sua mente continuò il suo viaggio a ritroso. Appena qualche giorno prima dell'incresciosa vicenda avevano rotto insieme la ceralacca con impresso il sigillo reale, fin troppo coscienti di cosa significasse quel messaggio: il conflitto con la repubblica di Zan’ar era ormai in una fase di stallo e Oscar di Guardianpeak, erede di Sir Anthony di Guardianpeak e futuro signore di quelle terre, era richiesto fra i ranghi dei cavalieri per servire la patria ed il re, esattamente come si addiceva ad una persona del suo ceto.  
Sir Anthony quasi sorrise a quel ricordo. A quel dispaccio erano susseguiti giorni di estrema confusione fra i domestici che si affaccendavano per preparare la partenza del loro padrone, i cavalli nelle scuderie passati in rassegna per saggiarne le condizioni fisiche e scegliere il migliore e gli affari da sistemare o da sospendere fino a nuovo annuncio.  
C'era stato un gran disordine, questo era innegabile, ma tutto sommato la cosa era stata abbastanza serena, almeno fino a quella sera. Lì, anche se era orgoglioso della sua chiamata, non era riuscito a perdonargli il mancato rispetto per l'armatura che aveva accompagnato due generazioni della sua famiglia nelle battaglie per la gloria del regno.  
Il vecchio signore chiuse gli occhi, sperando che l'infrangersi delle onde sulla pietra riuscisse a sovrastare ogni altro rumore e dargli il tempo di gustare l'immagine che si affacciava sui suoi ricordi. Ancora rivedeva la sua vecchia armatura a piastre rosse stagliarsi in un corridoio dell'ala ovest, splendida nella sua imperfezione data dalle ammaccature per l'impeto delle spade nemiche durante le battaglie di Raven stream e Flowerryver, impregnata nella sua solidità storica e sociale del sudore di due dei più valenti condottieri che quel casato avesse mai offerto e schizzata nella sua gloria del sangue di nemici che lui aveva vinto con l'impeto da leone tipico della sua gioventù come Hoofander e Morand, terrori di interi villaggi e vincitori di diversi cavalieri.  
Sì, lui aveva combattuto a lungo con la protezione di quel metallo, e lo avrebbe fatto ancora se il suo sovrano lo avesse invitato ad imbracciare nuovamente le armi, ma ormai era vecchio e la sua gamba, ferita nell'ultima guerra, lo reggeva a stento, inutile come il suo occhio sinistro, ormai totalmente perduto. Per questo motivo aveva pensato di togliere l'antica armatura di famiglia da quel polveroso corridoio dell'ala ovest: l'avrebbe fatta riparare dal fabbro del paese, le domestiche avrebbero passato gli ultimi giorni a lucidarla e pulirla e, quando le piastre rosse avrebbero nuovamente scintillato sotto il caldo sole del sud del continente, fra la polvere di quelle terre desertiche, sarebbe stato come se Sir Anthony di Guardianpeak fosse tornato tra le truppe, pronto a guidare l'ennesimo assalto.  
Purtroppo suo figlio, l'uomo che avrebbe dovuto essere il suo orgoglio e la sua gioia, era rimasto immobile a braccia conserte a quella notizia, parlando con tono calmo e rassegnato quasi avesse a che fare con un lattante capriccioso, piuttosto che con il padre, nonché suo signore.  
“Padre, quel vecchio ammasso di ferraglia non mi sarà di alcun aiuto.” gli aveva detto, mentre continuava ad osservare il tratto di costa appena visibile oltre il parco. “Mi equipaggerò nel migliore dei modi appena sarò in città.”  
Al ricordo di quelle parole la rabbia gli offuscò nuovamente la vista con la sua familiare cortina rossa e le sue mani si strinsero sul bastone, esattamente come quella sera si erano strette sull'animato 2 di faggio. Che poteva mai sapere di guerra un ragazzino la cui pelle non era stata ancora segnata dai tagli delle lame e le cui mani erano quasi prive di calli, da sempre gloria e vanto degli esperti nell'uso dello spadone? Che ne poteva sapere di equipaggiamento militare un uomo che aveva lasciato le proprie terre solo per concludere affari o recarsi in quelle università che toglievano ogni virilità ai giovani?  
Improvvisamente un nuovo stridio ruppe l'aria afosa di quel tardo pomeriggio, interrompendo i suoi ricordi, e Sir Anthony alzò lo sguardo per seguire il volo circolare di un falco sacro, sicuramente compagno di qualche cavaliere che cacciava nei suoi territori. Il falco continuò a descrivere dei cerchi all'apparenza perfetti, e Sir Anthony pensò che non riusciva a ricordare con chiarezza l'ultima volta che il figlio lo aveva invitato ad una battuta di caccia con il falcone.  
La voce del figlio ancora adolescente penetrò suadente nella sua mente, mentre l'immagine di un ragazzino biondo che accarezzava il suo primo guanto da falconiere si inseriva nel centro di quel volo perfezionistico. Oscar era da sempre un grande appassionato della caccia con il falcone e visto che un decreto regale gli proibiva di possederne ancora per qualche anno, si era fatto carico dei capi più preziosi della famiglia, occupandosi di loro quasi fossero stati sangue del suo sangue. Non c'era stata nessuna meraviglia quando alcuni trovatori nelle taverne avevano cantato di questo amore profondo per i nobili rapaci -tanto profondo da far credere che il suo naso avesse assunto le forme di un becco-, facendo ridere l'intero paese.  
Lo stridio aumentò di volume mentre l'animale scendeva in picchiata verso un'insenatura nella roccia e la fedele Marla abbaiava forsennatamente, correndo verso il ciglio della scogliera. Anche quella sera la cagna aveva abbaiato con la stessa energia e, se non fosse stato per lei e per la sua gamba, sicuramente avrebbe afferrato il suo guanto da falconiere per colpire il suo erede con tutta la forza che gli rimaneva in corpo per quell'oltraggio, procurandogli l'unica cicatrice che non porta mai onore: quella del diseredato. Fortunatamente Iddio non aveva voluto che le cose andassero così.  
“Quell'ammasso di ferraglia ha servito la Corona e questo paese più volte di quante tu potrai mai vantarne.” Ricordava invece di aver urlato mentre i lineamenti si tendevano in un'espressione degna della peggiore fiera. “Tuo nonno ha protetto il nostro paese con le insegne del nostro casato, e io ne ho allargato i confini oltre l'immaginabile.”  
“Confini che ogni anno ci costano centinaia di soldati.”  
Questo perché vengono lasciati in mano a delle donnicciole come te, aveva pensato fremendo di rabbia, uomini che non ricordano il vero valore militare di un signore, presi come sono da libri di teologia e questioni filosofiche inutili. Ai suoi tempi era sufficiente che una contrada appena conquistata venisse data in gestione ad un nobile perché il re potesse dormire sonni tranquilli, sicuro che il grano sarebbe giunto dalle regioni centrali, certo i migliori vini e l'olio più delicato avrebbero varcato le porte delle capitale prima della fine dell'autunno come il pesce avrebbe lasciato Guardianpeak per giungere sulla sua tavola in una croccante doratura.  
Ma quelli erano altri tempi, tempi in cui gli uomini erano ancora tali, tempi in cui i veri cavalieri venivano chiamati sui campi di battaglia e il re non affidava il proprio esercito a ragazzi ancora imberbi e privi di una qualsiasi attitudine militare. Erano tempi in cui lui sarebbe stato un eroe e un figlio gli avrebbe portato il rispetto che meritava per la sua posizione.  
E proprio nel mezzo di queste sue considerazioni, suo figlio si era voltato, guardandolo per la prima volta da quando era iniziata quella discussione, scrutandolo con i suoi occhi verdi, così simili a quelli della donna che lo aveva dato alla luce, così simili ai prati primaverili della terra che gli aveva dato i natali, occhi a cui non aveva mai saputo negare nulla.  
“Padre, il tempo della cavalleria è oramai finito e la vostra armatura ha terminato i suoi giorni di gloria sui campi di battaglia.” aveva detto in tono sommesso, avvicinandosi al suo scranno per lasciarglisi cadere in ginocchio davanti. “Voi siete stato uno dei più validi servitori che la nostra terra abbia mai avuto e io sarò sempre fiero di chiamarvi padre, ma dovete essere cosciente che le cose stanno cambiando e le nuove armi con cui i miscredenti si equipaggiano richiedono difese altrettanto innovative”  
In quel momento il suono delle campane del vespro si era introdotto nella quiete del castello, circondandoli con il suo toni gravi. Erano gli ultimi giorni di maggio e presto sarebbe stata la festa del Corups Domini3, molti sarebbero partiti per Roma in pellegrinaggio e, per l'ennesima volta in quei mesi, aveva pensato che forse avrebbe dovuto considerare l'idea di partire a sua volta, giusto per espiare una paio di errori della sua vita tra cui poteva comprendere l'essersi trasformato in un vecchio rammollito, decisamente troppo sensibile a due occhi verdi.  
Oscar lo osservava ancora mentre gli afferrava la mano sinistra e se la portava all'altezza del volto. “Vi assicuro che terrò alto l'onore del nostro casato e tutti sapranno che sono Oscar di Guardianpeak.” aveva concluso, baciando l'anello sull'anulare sinistro, simbolo del signore del loro casato, e lasciando cadere la testa sul suo grembo.  
Erano rimasti in silenzio per quelli che ancora adesso gli parevano anni, coscienti che la partenza avrebbe segnato non solo la loro separazione, ma anche la fine di una generazione e la nascita gloriosa di una nuova. Sir Anthony ricordava di aver preso un profondo respiro, mentre passava le dita fra le ciocche bionde del suo erede. “Bada che i soldati non scambino quel tuo visetto sbarbato per un volto di fanciulla.”  
Allora non aveva capito che il suo volto disteso in una risata sarebbe stata l'ultima immagine familiare che avrebbe avuto di Oscar, ma già il mattino dopo, quando lo aveva osservato montare a cavallo e legarsi lo spadone sulla schiena, aveva osservato suo figlio nascondersi dietro all'immagine leggendaria del cavaliere di Guardianpeak, figura che aveva accompagnato con la sua aria d'opprimente dovere generazioni di giovani nobili del luogo.  
La sua risata... era stato con quell'atto rassicurante ancora nella mente che quella sera lui era rimasto solo in quella sala, solo con la sua tentazione di cedere alla vanità riesumando la sua vecchia armatura solo per esporla nella sala migliore del maniero al pubblico elogio. In fondo, si era detto, probabilmente Oscar era nel giusto: le novità degli ultimi anni erano state tante e troppo sconvolgenti perché un uomo ancorato ai vecchi principi come lui potesse reggerne il passo. Al contrario, un giovane con l'erudizione del suo Oscar poteva destreggiarsi abilmente fra le aule di teologia e i campi di battaglia, se ben supportato dall'ottimo lavoro dei fabbri della capitale e dei docenti.  
Aveva pensato così, fino ad una mattina di poche settimane prima quando la sua colazione era stata interrotta da un araldo che varcava la soglia del suo castello, portando un nuovo dispaccio del re: Oscar di Guardianpeak, erede di Sir Anthony di Guardianpeak, era deceduto durante l'attacco alla capitale del principato di Sunderingjade, ultimo alleato della repubblica di Zan'ar. Le spoglie non sarebbero state recuperate per evitare ulteriori perdite, ma la memoria del cavaliere avrebbe trovato gloria nei canti dei bardi e nell'opera che il poeta di corte stava componendo. Il casato, ovviamente, sarebbe stato risarcito per la perdita dell'erede maschio e la corona si complimentava con il signore di quel feudo per aver allevato un così fedele servitore della patria.  
Già, un servitore che si era fatto ammazzare come il principiante che era, senza la possibilità di essere riconosciuto come suo figlio, portando onore e lustro al suo casato, un servitore che aveva lasciato morire la leggenda del cavaliere di Guardianpeak. Sir Anthony sapeva come andavano queste cose: Oscar avrebbe avuto i suoi onori, ma in un'armatura anonima che ancor più anonima sarebbe parsa nelle opere pittoriche, circondata dal fasto degli altri casati.  
Il castellano strinse il bastone fra le dita mentre la rabbia e la delusione lo sopraffacevano: avrebbe dovuto dare ascolto al suo istinto e insistere perché quell'ingrato rispettasse i suoi ordini, almeno così avrebbero avuto negli affreschi delle cappelle il cavaliere della loro famiglia, piuttosto che quella figura che nel giro di pochi anni sarebbe scomparsa dalla memoria di tutti.  
Intorno a lui la campagna si era fatta finalmente quieta e solo lo sciabordio delle onde contro la roccia infrangeva il silenzioso riposo della contrada. In quel dormiveglia universale Marla era ancora in piena attività, fiutando il ciglio del precipizio e aspettando che il falcone si levasse in volo per poterlo inseguire, probabilmente troppo distratta dai forti profumi della lavanda e della salvia per capire che il rapace non si trovava più sulla scogliera -esattamente come io sono stato confuso dalla sicurezza che irradiava Oscar, talmente accecante da impedirmi di vedere a quale onta rischiava di andare incontro la nostra stirpe, si disse a mezza voce.  
La notte cominciava a calare e le prime stelle si stagliavano su un cielo che diventava via via sempre più scuro quando Sir Anthony richiamò il cane con un fischio e si incamminò verso il proprio castello. Avrebbe dovuto sbrigarsi a trovare nuovamente moglie, perché per nulla al mondo avrebbe lasciato le sue terre a quelle donnetta di suo nipote, e questa volta avrebbe curato ogni dettaglio, preoccupandosi di mettere al mondo almeno un secondo maschio che avrebbe addestrato personalmente, sperando che per allora ci fosse una guerra in cui fosse possibile far rivivere il cavaliere di Guardianpeak nella sua armatura rossa.

* * *

  
  
1\. Con il termine incunabolo (o incunabulo) si definisce un testo stampato con la tecnologia dei caratteri mobili e realizzato tra la metà del XV secolo e l'anno 1500 incluso. A volte è detto anche quattrocentina  
2\. Dicasi animato il fusto di bastone divisibile dall'impugnatura. Il fusto è tutto, o in parte, cavo, mentre l'impugnatura è solitamente dotata di arma da difeso o da taglio, ma esistono anche altre tipologie.  
Questi bastoni da difesa sono nati probabilmente nel Medioevo.  
3\. La solennità del Corpus Domini (espressione latina che significa Corpo del Signore), più propriamente chiamata solennità del santissimo Corpo e Sangue di Cristo, è una delle principali solennità dell'anno liturgico della Chiesa cattolica. Si celebra il giovedì successivo alla solennità della Santissima Trinità. Venne istituita da papa Urbano IV l'8 settembre 1264 con la Bolla Transiturus de hoc mundo in seguito al miracolo di Bolsena.


End file.
